


Alright. Together Then

by artisdabest



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest
Summary: So this is just a wholesome story that tells the tale of the engagment between Rian and Deet plus Brea and Kylan. My two favorite ships from the Netflix series The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance. I hope you all enjoy! (Also this is not my first fanfic ever but it is on this website so that's exiting).
Relationships: Amri/Naia (Dark Crystal), Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Wedding bells all around

**Author's Note:**

> I am actively writing this story once I'm done I will add the number of chapters so if you see: chapter 1 of ? that's the reason. I will be publishing each chapter in two days. Also once I'm done with this story I will post another that is actually a part two to this one so once that's done I'll let you know here so that everyone who read this and want some more can enjoy.

The silence around the boys table was so thick you could basically grab a sword and cut through it. Rian looked down at his drink while Kylan played with his straw twirling it around his fingers. Gurjin looked between his friends watching the whole scene unfold taking a sip from his own drink, surely someone would break the ice. More minutes passed and still nothing and Gurjin grew quite tired of it. Getting up he slammed his hands in the table catching both of his friends' attention as they jumped back a bit. 

-Will anyone for the love of Thra?! What is wrong with you two? The silence is driving me nuts! I thought you both wanted to tell me something important-

-We do- Rian responded. -Is just very hard to start. Is not something simple-

-Why don't we all just take a deep breath?- Kylan said, gesturing Gurjin to sit back down and Rian to calm down his nerves even though he himself was quite nervous. Gurjin sat back down and took a deep breath which helped him calm down. 

-Does this have something to with the Skeksis? We barely managed to drive them and their monsters away from the clans last time- Both of them assured it had nothing to do with them, thankfully giving the Drenchen some peace at mind. Feeling better that they were not the cause for their chat, Gurjin went back to being his charismatic self. -So what is it you wanted to talk about then?- 

Rian decided to go first. -Well I've have decided to take a big step in my life and well you as my best friend I thought should be one of the first people to find out- 

-Go on, you can do it. Just say it- Said Kylan giving him support. Rian looked at Gurjin directly this time. -I'm going to ask Deet to marry me- he whispered. -Your going to ask Deet to marry you?!- 

Rian kicked his legs and pressed his hands over Gurjin's mouth. -Shhhh Gurjin don't scream it for the whole world to hear- He let go and Gurjin didn't seemed to mind, in fact he was super happy for his friend, especially with the rebellion going on and Rian playing such a crucial role in it he was worried his friend was being burden with too much. It was good to see he had someone in his heart to think of. -Dude that's amazing! Congratulations I can hear the wedding bells already. Man this is really such great news in the middle of hard times- 

-That's the other thing. Be honest with me. Am I being selfish? I mean we are in rebellion this is no time to be thinking about weddings. What if the other Gerflyings feel pressured or like I don't care, because that is not the case- 

-Rian you think too much sometimes. Everyone is going to be happy for you two and this will only lift everyone spirits plus since when loving someone else is selfish? That's the complete opposite!- Rian smiled at his friends words and gain courage. -Your a good friend Gurjin- 

-I try-

Rian then looked over at Kylan giving him the cue. Gurjin noticed and turned to him. -Come on spit it out I can tell you have something to say too- Gurjin and Rian had known each other for a very long time and were friends since basically childlings. Kylan came along later with all this situation and at first was more of Naia's friend, Gurjin's twin sister. Still time went by and he started to bond with the other two more and more, becoming a close friend to Gurjin and Rian too. He was part of they're squad too.

-Well let's just say that wedding bells are also in my way. I'm going to propose to Brea- Gurjin did the surprise Pikachu face and after doing a lot of gasping hit the Spriton in the back. -Congratulations dude it seems like everyone is planning to get wed soon- 

-Why? You joining us?- said Rian with a smirk placing his arm on the table. -Jar jar hilarious aren't you? Nah I still haven't found someone I want to settle in with yet but that's ok I'm enjoying the single life for now- The boys laughed and talked some more.

-I already went to the Grottan caves and asked for Deet's family blessing and by family I included the norlocs. Bobb'n told me that I needed to ask for their blessing too and well I can't say no to him- 

-Jajaja that's adorable what about you Kylan? Did you survived Seladon's rage?- Kylan did a fake shiver but then laughed. -Ah man I was so nervous the palace suddenly seemed double the size and Seladon double the height but to my surprise she took it super well and as you see I left that place with a blessing and my body in full piece-

Rian and Gurjin faked bowing to him and Kylan shook his head laughing slightly. 

-Say how are you two going to do it? And when? And can I help with anything?- 

-All I know is that I'm going to do it next Wednesday cause I convince Brea to take a break from her duties and come with me to a fun and chill outdoors day. She doesn't suspect a thing she thinks is just a simple date. Also of course, I was actually going to ask for second opinions for the ring I nailed it down to three but I can't decide which- said Kylan putting a thinking expresión. 

-You should totally use your firca at some point- Added Rian and Kylan did mental notes on that. 

-Well I don't have the date yet but I have the place. I'm going to do it at some beach. Onica helped me decide which is the best. After all, as a Sifa she gave the best advice. The three brothers set in direction to the beach she suggested going to so I know it will be perfect for the atmosphere. I still need to pick a ring but I need to find a way to take Deet there without her suspecting also a day where she's not so busy. You could help me with that part Gurjin-

Gurjin rubbed both of his hands and put both of his arms around his friends. -Dudes let's do this!-

-Do what?- a voice was heard from behind. 

They all turned around to see Amri who was wearing some sunglasses (he's still getting used to the light). -Also sorry I'm late-

(Quick author note: For the benefit of those who don't know, Amri is a character from the books and appears with Naia in many adventures. I myself only know a few things or two so I won't be heavily using any reference of anything book wise so if you watched the series that will be enough. Still I wanted to add him in because of the few things I knew about him he seems like a great character and I hope that in season 2 he is included)

They all looked at each other and smiled. -Don't worry now sit down we have some news-


	2. If you like it put a ring on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On with their quest to make the perfect proposal: Rian and Kylan go along with the help of their two friends: Gurjin and Amri to select the perfect rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2!  
> I have recived this past two days some advice on my fanfic writting skills about the spacing in my paragraphs. I tried doing so and I'll go back to chapter 1 and try editing that situation as much as possible. I'm new to Ao3 so I'm still learning, I hope my efforts work and that all readers find my work easy and enjoyable to reed because that's always my number one goal. Now: ENJOY CHAPTER 2!

"We are here!", said Amri, opening the doors to the jewelry shop. 

"Why did the jewelry store had to be in Ha’rar? What if Brea shows up?", Said Kylan entering wearing Amri's sunglasses. Amri rolled his eyes and took his glasses back. 

"Because this is the best jewelry store in all Thra. Also those three options you had for engagement rings are right here so don't complain. Plus today Seladon and Brea are in a business trip attending the farmers fields not the village"

Rian and Gurjin entered the store next. Everyone had heard of this place but never went inside. Before it was known as the Vapra's jewelry were only Vapra's and some Stonewood could enter but now it was for all clans and it showed off jewelry with a little bit of every clan. It's variety in fact made it more famous than before. 

"Well I am looking for the best...", said Kylan reconsidering and deciding that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to be there. 

"Amri could you show me where are the three rings I told you about?" And Gurjin could you help me decide?- Both boys nodded and soon the three Gerflyings went to the right side of the store. 

Meanwhile Rian walked to the left side, his eyes wide as he looked around. It suddenly started to sink in what he was about to do. It was so terrifying but exiting at the same time. He looked at all the rings behind the glass boxes, all so beautiful that if he could he would buy the whole store for Deet, but then she would probably tell him to give it back. He laughed thinking about it, Deet had a humble nature and it was one of the things he most liked about her. He wanted to find a ring that represented that. A beautiful ring but without it being too much. A ring with a Grottan and Stonewood detail too, to symbolize how they would be together now...Well that is if she said yes. Oh no he was starting to go through the existential phase. He slapped his cheeks with his hands as if he were trying to bring himself back to reality and away from those thoughts. He saw a worker from the distance and decided to ask for help, he kindly explained to her what he kinda had in mind although unlike Kylan he didn't have that much of a clear idea just more of a vibe. The worker guided him to a box in the more center part of the store bringing out about five rings that she thought had what he looked for. Rian looked down at them and imagined which would make her the happiest. They all came with a pair for a male so at least he didn't have to find a match. The hard thing about buying things for Deet was that if you asked her if she likes it she will say yes even if it's not true just to not hurt your feelings. It was sweet but also kinda frustrating at the time of shopping, he told Deet that he wanted her to be more honest if she didn't like something he got her and she said she would try but he knew well that the only way he was gonna know was by her face and not her words. 

Meanwhile Amri went to the cashier and told him that his friend had separated three rings to check and after Kylan gave his name and number(of the waiting list) the man went and brought back three boxes with three rings. One was a silver opal with a tiny tear drop in the bottom, the second a rose gold and silver flower shaped and the third a diamond gold and silver one. Kylan asked Gurjin, who understood why he would choose these, they all screamed Brea. He asked if they have a pair but Kylan said no that they would have to find another one separately that would match for him but he was certain that the extra work was worth it because he knew that those three rings were perfect for Brea. They were all fit for a princess and yes she was a literal princess but he meant it in another way, she was his princess. The princess of his heart as cliche as that might sound. After a while of analyzing Gurjin finally made a decision and told him he thought the second one was best which Kylan agreed and thanked him to for the help. As they went to pay Amri went towards Rian. 

"So any luck?"

Rian sight and shook his head to which Amri responded with a sympathetic expression. "Is ok, look if your having trouble that because you're really putting thought into it and Deet will appreciate that", Rian shrugged, "I guess", Amri stayed with him to help him out and decided not to tell him that Kylan was already paying so he didn't feel rushed. In fact he excused himself with Rian and told the others to not come around were Rain was so he wouldn't feel rushed to which they agreed making Amri come back to were the Stoonwood soldier stood. 

"Ok Kylan now let's find a pair"

Kylan nodded and since they we're already in front of the cashier asked if she knew of any rings for groom's that would matched with the one that he just bought. She pointed to a place in the back and said she thought of a few over there and so they went after saying thank you. 

"How about this– "

"Amri!!", Rian interrupted the light haired Gerfling and pulled him over to the side. "Look at this one! It's so,so,so Deet!", In front of them stood a delicate gold ring with an oval turquoise color stone in it's center. It reminded Rian of the Grottan caves with their neon blue lights and the gold of his home back in Stone in the wood. Plus it had a pair who was a thicker ring with no rock but instead in the middle of it's gold a turquoise line that wrapped around it to combine. His eyes were practically shining and he quickly told another worker he wanted those ones. 

Going to pay he met up with the other two who also were about to pay for Kylan's pair. He found a ring with silver and two gold lines that went around it. Everyone paid and thanked the workers for being such a help, then leaving the store. 

"Thanks Gurjin, thanks Amri. I'm sure Kylan and I would have gone crazy without your help" said Rian as soon as they were outside. 

"No worries that's what bros are for. Anything else in the list?"

"Well Rian needs to set a day and an excuse to get Deet out to the beach without her suspecting anything and I need to find the place where I'm going to take Brea and pop the question this next Wednesday" said Kylan placing the small bag with the box around his arm for safety. 

"Hmmm we need something sneaky for Rian so Deet won't noticed and we need advice on what place would set the mood for Kylan. What would the girls want?" Gurjin placed a hand underneath his chin making a thinking position. 

Amri's eyes went big and he turned to Gurjin. "Who is sneaky? And who knows Brea and Deet as much as we do? And is a girl herself?"

Gurjin made a fake shiver -Naia-

Rian made a confused expression to his friend's reaction. "Sorry it's just this morning I pranked my sister and she was pretty mad at me", explained Gurjin.

Kylan laughed "You know better than to prank your sister", Gurjin shrugged, he knew but man was it fun to do anyway. "But Amri is right, we could use Naia's advice here. To the swamps!-"

With that said the boys ran towards their new destination. 

Here are the rings!!:


	3. The in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 a little bonus for today

All the boys sat around a table while they discussed their situation with Naia who listen carefully while drinking some green tea. 

Putting her cup down and resting her head over her hands she asked, "Don't you think you boys are all making this harder than it should? I mean not every girl it's the same but since I already know Brea and Deet I can infer a lot. For instance Rian don't you remember the passed two days Deet talked about her parents going on a vacation for this next week? And Kylan don't you remember when we tag along with Brea and she bought some new books for her collection?"

Rian and Kylan looked at each other and then at Naia and nodded. "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

She let out a sight. "When Brea was buying books I remember seeing between the one's she picked a few books that talked about the forest". 

"Oh and she said she was recently finishing one magazine that featured old traveling spots that used to be very famous before the whole war started and one of her favorite pages talked about forests too!" Added Amri coming back with Gurjin who were in the kitchen getting some snacks for everyone. They started to set it all down on the table. 

"Correct" said Naia and looked back at Rian this time. "Also I saw the brochure of the place Deet's parents are going to vacation in, and normally couples go to that spot alone, meaning probably Deet will stay behind with Bobb'n" 

Gurjin sat down and Amri was about to too but before he could he quickly stood up having to add what he heard too. "Also Deet kept rambling about how she was going to take good care of Bobb'n for the next week and wanted her parents to be relaxing! After all that happened" He sat back down. 

Kylan chuckled, "You two still have your detective mode on. Naia is the eyes and Amri the ears" You two are such a good team! In fact I actually heard some rumors here and there that you two-. 

Naia cough, "Well we're not talking about that now. Plus words who wander without evidence from mouth to mouth are no reliable source to start with".

"We could talk about it now- Aouch!" A leg kicked Gurjin from underneath the table as Amri fixed his sleeves. He grabbed his green tea and looked at Gurjin as if he didn't know what just happened. 

"So this means Brea would probably like the forest as a place to be proposed at. Kylan your lucky, who knows the forest better than you?!" Said Rian connecting the dots as his black haired friend couldn't help but show a smile. He had so many ideas now! He was going to make sure everything was neat and crystal perfect for Brea. Looking at his friend he gave him a small nudge. "What about you dude? Bobb'n is one of your biggest fans! I'm sure that if you two work together you can invent a trip with Deet to take Bobb'n somewhere and then when you get a chance to be alone in the beach, which you totally went to take Bobb'n for(he did a wink), you can pop the question!". 

Rian turned to Naia, "Thanks so much Naia! You made everything much more clear". 

"As a wise man once said: the best way to have a clear image is to get the clues sort out first" Naia said as a response. 

"Literally never in my life have I heard that" said Gurjin earning a death stare from her sister counterpart.

"Anyways ignoring some foolish words, I sincerely hope everything works out" 

"Aw thanks Naia" Both Rian and Kylan responded at the same time. The female smiled but then got up and grabbed both of the males by their clothes. 

"If you break Deet's or Brea's hearts I will destroy you!" She let go and smiled sweetly once again. The boys both moved their hands up to their necks and nodded quickly laughing nervously as Gurjin hit his forehead with his hand and Amri admired tiny stars in his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author note:Today I already publish a chapter but I decided to add this MINI MINI chapter because it is in between the next one which is very important. Honestly I could just write it at the start of the next one but I wanted to dedicate the next event a whole chapter by itself. So yeah take this as a bonus. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	4. Salty air and beating hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love my babies that's all I can and will say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also shout out to Sundaebae for drawing me a scene, you are very talented. Also I know you had a rough day(the day I post this) so this one goes for you!

The house was filled with giggles as two Grottans ran around, one chasing and one being the chased. The smallest hid underneath the kitchen table as the oldest then entered pretending as if she couldn't see him at all. "Wow where is Bobb'n? Oh come out, come out wherever you are", the mentioned placed two hands over his mouth to contain his tiny little laughs. The oldest moved in slowly around the table each time closer until a knock was heard from the door. "Coming! You got saved little guy", she said giggling and went running to get the door as the tiny childling underneath the table let out some giggles himself.

"Who is it~?", She said in a singing tone coming closer to the door. "Jaja guess", the voice from outside responded. The voice made her unconsciously smile as she worded the named Rian in her mouth and opened the door immediately seeing him on the other side. 

"Rian!", She went quickly and gave him a bear hug which he accepted. "I was starting to think you had forgotten about me", she joked but her counterpart got nervous...or well he was already nervous with what he had planned. "Never!" 

Deet laughed, letting go of the hug and looking at him, "I was joking...hey are you ok? You seemed tense" she said while one of her hands went through a piece of his hair. 

She could already tell he was more nervous than usual? Rian thought, denying so and giving a smile as he told himself to man up. 

Little steps were heard from inside as a tiny boy came to greet him. "Rian!" Bobb'n said peeking through the door as Deet placed her hands on her hips and said in a playful tone "So you come out when it’s Rian then?"

Rian laughed and bent down as Bobb'n went outside to greet him. He carried the boy up in his arms as the childling wrapped his arms around him. "Leave my partner alone", Deet raises a brow, "Partner? Was that about?" She played along. 

"Can't tell sisi, is secret soldiers stuff you can't know", Deet made a nod as if she were understanding and then told Rian to come inside and so he did, sitting on the couch. "Um, uh Deet can you do me a small favor actually?" She nodded. 

"Could you get me some water? Oh and maybe a-uh-um, cracker?" She nodded again and headed to the kitchen. Rian quickly sat himself and Bobb'n on the sofa and quickly looked at the little guy. "Hey little partner I have a mission and I need your help" He whispered, immediately grasping the Grottan's attention. 

"Remember when Rian came and ask your family for a certain blessing? For a certain something?" Bobb'n whispered back, "You want to marry sisi", Rian chuckled at his memory and played with the boy's hair. 

"Well today is the day, now I need to get Deet out of the house and somewhere fancy. Don't you think it would be boring to ask her in the house?" Bobb'n agreed. Rian then placed his finger on his nose making him giggle. "Still your sister just like you is very smart", that part really made the boy smile, "and if I told her out of the blue without any plans to come with me somewhere fancy she would probably start to suspect that something is going on. So I need an excuse. That's were you come in little guy". 

A sound of steps coming near were heard and Rian did a quick wink to his friend who made as if nothing just happened. "Here you go, but just crackers and water? If your hungry I can make you something real quick" said Deet handing him the stuff but Rian shook his head. He wasn't hungry to begin with plus he didn't want to make Deet cook after he came in as a surprise. "Nah these will do for now I just needed a tiny snack thankyou" 

Deet sat down placing Bobb'n over her lap and sitting next to Rian. She started talking to him about some things that were going on around the caves and occasionally when she would close her eyes or look somewhere else the two boys will give each other secret looks as if they were waiting for a perfect moment. The little one was impatient but Rian made a sign with his hand telling him to wait, he didn't want to interrupt Deet in her tale and preferred to ask her after she was done. Once she was she looked back at Rian, "Did I start rambling again". 

"No"  
"Yes", said Bobb'n and Rian at the same time. Rian laughed as Deet gave Bobb'n a look. "Well sorry mister"

"Actually...Deet I came because since I knew your parents were off and you were in charge of babysitting for this week I have a proposal to make (Jajaja the irony). Here look at this brochure" 

He gave it to Deet who looked at it carefully. "It looks like a nice beach, aw cute it has little doodles in the corners with tiny Sifa details! So cute!", Rian smiled thinking she was the cute one but nodded as she talked and then replied, "Yes they say kids love it there, why don't we go and take Bobb'n for a beach trip?" 

Deet eyes glowed and said it sounded like fun and asked the little one who of course knew what was going down and agreed. "Thank you so much Rian you're always such a help", she said, placing her hand on one of his arms. Rian nodded and replied with, "anytime", then waiting as the other two got up and went quickly to get ready. 

~Le time skip~

"Wow this place is beautiful! Are you ready to have fun Bobb'n?" Deet said looking down, some sunglasses over her eyes as the same with her little brother who gave her a tiny jump. Rian lead them to a spot, placing a blanket down and explaining to Deet what a sun block was and showing her how to put it on. "If it is a sunblock should we place it in our eyes? Since they are sensitive to it anyways, that way maybe I can take the sun glasses off", Rian was quick to grab both of her hands before telling her that, that was a horrible idea and that she could hurt her beautiful eyes. She blushed a bit but said she understood. 

And so they day pass with the three of them building sand castle's, swimming around, eating a lot of snacks, napping on the blankets in the sand, collecting shells,etc. Soon before they knew it the three brothers were setting down and most of the other Gerfling's started to pack up soon leaving the tiny group alone. Rian was nervous since the start of the day, still nothing that couldn't be managed but once the time drew closer the nerves grew bigger. With this big thing he was about to do. He could feel his hands shake and as if inside his stomach there was a butterfly party. He felt a tiny hand over his and looking found a childling smiling at him. "Don't go back on our mission soldier, you have to be strong! Don't you want to be with my sisi?", Rian gained courage and placed the boy over his lap as they both waited for Deet who had gone quickly to the bathroom.

"I'm back! Aww look at you two you're so cute!" She said bending down to give both boys a kiss in the cheek. "Looks like everyone left should we call it a day then?" She asked Rian who moved Bobb'n carefully to the side and stood up. "I just want to do one last thing before we go. Okay?" He extended his arm to help Deet get up which she happily took. She looked back to see if her brother was following which he was. 

Rian took her by the hand, their fingers locking with each other as they walked down the beach shore getting their feet wet. Bobb'n followed, grabbing Deet's other hand, for her this was definitely a view, she had never stayed that long to enjoy a multiple sun set and she had never walked by a beach shore. She rested her head on Rian's shoulder. He felt his heartbeat get faster. 

"Um, Deet...", He started to say. "Yes?"

He let go of her hand for a second and stood in front of her. "I um actually have something really important to say it's um, it's definitely like a surprise. Could you close your eyes Deet?", Bobb'n let go and stood beside Rian knowing what was about to happen. Deet was caught off guard as she closed her eyes and after a lot of Rian insisting also placed both hands over them to assure him she wasn't peeking. Rian bend down in the sand in one knee and looked up at the pretty girl that stood with her eyes covered in front of him. 

"Deet this whole trip honestly was more than just bringing Bobb'n out to have fun. I wanted to take you somewhere special because I have something that's been on my chest for quite a while and I needed to tell you and what better way than in this beach?", He could see Deet's ear perking up with curiosity as he knew she was paying close attention. "First off let's be cheesy and state the obvious, I love you". 

A giggle was earned with these words. "I love you too Rian", she answered while her eyes were still covered. These words really gave him strength he needed so he took a deep breath and continued to speak. "I remember when we all first got together we were just a bunch of gerfling's fighting for what was right and hoping that soon the rest of us would join us. We had recently gone through hard moments and many losts between us but we were each other's pillars. I would be lying to you if I told you that by the end of our very first fight against the Skeksis together feelings hadn't already started to bubble in. I remember when the darkening was still controlling you and how you walked away, I was so scared that it meant goodbye, but it didn't, we reunited and here we are. That feeling I felt that day even in the middle of our first victory, I was so afraid you would leave me. I never want to feel that again. That you may leave me"

Deet was blushing at this point even if you couldn't see her cheeks well you could tell by the tips of her ears. She smiled sweetly, "I would never leave you Rian". Bobb'n gave Rian a tiny push on his shoulder. Rian smiled back and grabbed a tiny box he had inside his shirt. "Good, let's seal it then. A promise is much more beautiful when made in the shape of a wedding don't you think?"

Deet heard the word weeding and dropped her hands opening her eyes soon. One of them placed over her forehead as she adjusted to the sudden light again, and once she did both of them went to cover her mouth. In front of her Rian was bent down in one knee with an open box showcasing a ring that at least to her was one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen. His facial expression was warm but you could tell he was nervous. Her heart was beating so fast she was scared it would leave her chest. Her vision started to get foggy as her eyes watered and her lips started shaking because of the excitement making a shaky smile. 

"I know right now we are in a pickle, all of us gerfling's but no matter the situation I just don't want to be without you. Through all these hard times I wish to keep you close and fight side by side, I want your family to be mine and mine to be yours. I know it sounds weird that I'm asking this especially now but I just really want to be with you throughout every step of the way, wherever our lives may lead I want your hand to hold. So, will you marry me?" 

Deet closed her eyes, the tears now streaming down her face. She tried to let out a yes but her voice was failing her. So instead she nodded a lot to indicate that she did want to. Rian smiled feeling as a weight lifted off his shoulders and stood up grabbing Deet's left hand. He gently placed the ring as Deet finally was able to blur out how beautiful she thought it was. Rian grabbed both of her hands, one of them cupping a bit of her chin. Goofy and dorky like big smile on both of their faces as their eyes meet. Blue clashing with black and a tint of shiny ember. 

  
(a drawing made by a very special friend @Sundaebae here in archive of our own give her drawing love).

Rian gently started to close the space that separated them in their gazing moment and Bobb'n realizing covered both of his eyes and turned around. A soft and warm kiss was met in the middle were the two of them felt safe with each other. They could smell the salt sent the other had of the sea and a few hair strings mixing in between their faces as the wind blew. Separating, Deet rested her head on his chest and he doble kissed her hair on the top of her head. 

"You can look now", they both chuckled looking at Bobb'n who turned around again to face them. "Can I do it now?", He asked eagerly, to which Rian responded with a yes and Deet with a confused look. 

The childling approached the newly engaged couple and threw some confetti he had in his pockets in the air. "Yay!", he cheered. Deet laughed, getting some confetti in her face and Rian bent down giving Bobb'n a fist bump. "Mission accomplished partner". 

"You were in this too rascal?" Said Deet getting Bobb'n who laughed as she twirled him around and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He nodded proudly. Then looking over Deet's shoulders to look back at Rian said, "Does this mean you can be my brother in law now?!", Rian and Deet both felt an inner heart squeeze and also surprised that he knew such a term in his young age. The blower hair like gerfling went to him and messed his hair. "Yes buddy"

"Well shall we go then future brother in law?" Said Deet grinning and extending her hand out. Rian grabbed it and not after giving it a light kiss said, "We shall"


	5. A promise of happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it is Kylan's and Brea's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to: http://wake-me-up-on-sundae.tumblr.com (this is her tumblr if you want to see more of her art) for drawing me another scene!

Meanwhile as the events of last chapter were happening another big event was about to unwind on another part of Thra 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brea wrapped her tiny bag around and adjusted her boots feeling like she finally got everything she needed before leaving. Just to double check she grabbed her checklist she wrote the night before and started checking the tiny boxes next to everything. Seladon came inside which caught her by surprise so she put the list back inside her bag to talk to her. "Seladon I thought you would be too busy to say goodbye today"

Seladon, who now wore different clothing that was more fit for a gelfling and a All Maudra than her last dark attire, fixed the crown on top of her head letting a small sight. "Yes it was a busy morning. Still nothing that I can't handle. So I came to say goodbye, have fun on your date....what are you doing?"

"Thanks and oh I'm just double checking I have everything before I go", Seladon placed a hand over her mouth then quickly changing her expression. "...but Brea you're kinda running late. Wouldn't Kylan be waiting outside for a while now?", Brea's expression changed too as she said a quick goodbye and ran outside the room, she was a super organized gelfling at everything but for some reason time was the exception, always making her a bit late to everything. She was trying to work on that factor. 

Leaving the castle she saw Kylan outside the gates with his back leaned on the gates bars and his arms were crossed as he seemed to be whistling a tune. She quickly ran over and asked politely to a guard to open the gate for her to pass. At that point Kylan had noticed the familiar voice behind him and turned around smiling to see her. Once she was outside both gelfling's held hands and ran off. Saying "excuse me" a lot as they both bumped a few times with someone else but they couldn't help it. They were both excited to finally have a day for themselves after such a long time, especially Kylan with his special surprise. Right before reaching the limits of Hara'r they both stopped to get a landstrider to hop on and make the traveling much easier and faster. 

With some of Brea's help or well a lot, Kylan was able to get the hang of it and eventually guide them to the forest in a specific spot he wanted to show Brea. "Okay we're here!" He said signaling the creature to stop and both of them sliding down. They tied him to a tree nearby so they could ride on their way back but not without leaving two bowls filled with plenty of water and food for the creature. 

Brea looked around where they now stood. The forest to her was so different from back home, from the smell of tree's to the color green that surrounded the area. She was already thinking about what she should paint for her journal when two hands covered her eyes and a small laugh echoed in her ears. "Kylan?", she asked. "If you think this is pretty, wait until you see the actual spot I have set for us. Now that's journal worthy!", He let go grabbing her arm and leading her to some bushes. 

Kylan let go and went inside them then disappearing from Brea's sight. "Kylan? Where did you go?" She asked looking up and down still in disbelief he could disappear in such tiny looking bushes. "Solve the riddle Brea! Not everything is what it seems"

She smiled; she sure loved riddles and he knew it. She started with the obvious going inside herself. Yes the bushes definitely had more space that you would expect but surprisingly she was not met with Kylan on the other side but a wall of green leaves. She stood up slowly going to touch them. They had tiny drops of water which made her hand a little wet. As she touched she saw she was able to push pass them as it seemed they were more like a curtain than a wall. So she did and found herself surrounded by a breathtaking place. A beautiful waterfall in the left, a picnic blanket and basket in the center and to the right a flower field. The wind was blowing ever so gently and you could hear birds chirping from the trees. Brea sat down in the picnic blanket still amazed. 

"Wow Kylan you were right this is so beautiful! ....Kylan?" She then saw a note that was pinned underneath the bracket only showing a bit outside. She lifted the object and grabbed the note, unfolding it next. Inside was written:

Beautiful isn't it? This here is my favorite spot in all the forest is my special secret hide out and I really wanted to share it with you. It can be our secret hide out now!

Brea placed a hand over her heart as she gushed over his cuteness and kept reading. 

Now you may have solved the riddle to find this place but what about finding me? Here is your first clue: What flies but has never been in the air? 

I'll be waiting

Brea placed the note in her pocket and got up. "Prepare yourself to be found!" She screamed sure he would hear her. Her face with a determined expression as she went towards a tree. "Well it can't be a bird because even though it can fly they obviously have been in the air." She stated to herself, moving around the area. She quickly assumed that whatever the riddle was inferring to as flying must be metaphorical. She bent down grabbing a leaf and letting it go seeing how it flowed in the breeze. "Like a leaf it can't really fly but it almost looks like it when the wind catches one...still leaves do go in the air so that can't be it either". She walked around some more this time getting near the waterfall. 

She stepped on a rock, bending over to watch all the creatures swim around and that's when it hit here. A few silver colored fish that were swimming around gave her the answer. She once told Kylan she was reading a book about fish and fish in most texts were often described as birds of the water because of how gracefully they would swim around, almost like flying. Still of course a fish had never been in the air per se! Still even if she knew the riddle referred to fish that still didn't tell her where Kylan was. "When you're not sure of something, look closely", she repeated some words her sister Tavra had once told her when they were a bit younger. So she did, maybe the fish behavior would reveal a clue. 

About 7 minutes later she realized the fish would go from the pound to the waterfall, disappear from underneath it and come back out later. She got closer to the waterfall and realized something she didn't see before, the waterfall itself was not super close to the rock in fact there was a small gap in between and you could slide in. She got really close to the rock careful not to get wet and slid in, soon entering a cave where a happy boy awaited her. 

"Kylan I found you!" She ran towards him and gave him a hug which he turned into a quick twirl in the air. "Jaja clever Brea, was it fun?" He asked as Brea's hands played with his braids. "Yep! I love riddles!" She said still playing with them. 

"Good then Jaja, I had some help writing all these riddles down on those notes. Now I'm sure that you're hungry, that basket that you saw earlier was not fake. It's full with yummy treats!...and well honestly I got hungry on the way here myself", his tummy growled as if it heard and wanted to confirm that fact. Brea giggled letting go and turning around to walk back. "Sure let's go eat" she answered. 

Back in the center of the place both gelfings were resting on top of the blanket and eating their snacks as they shared a few stories with one another. "These are so good, did you make them yourself?",complemented Brea once she finished her half of everything. "Yes, thank you I'm glad you like it", he looked down at his own meal, it was almost done but he decided to push it aside and finish it later. 

He grabbed both of Brea's hands making her look directly at him and give him all her attention. "Hey Brea when I'm with you I feel the happiest". Brea smiled at his kind and unexpected words. "That came out of nowhere, not that I'm complaining". 

He laughed and nodded, "Yeah it did but I want you to know that always. You're very strong, clever, fair and so very beautiful. I'm really lucky to have you with me", she felt as her cheeks got a bit warmer hearing all of the complements he gave her. Sometimes Kylan could get cheesy with his words but she absolutely loved it, it hit perfectly in her sweet spot...well Kylan in general always hit her sweet spot. 

"Jaja well thank you. You're amazing too: your kind, adventurous, patient, observant, wise, good looking", she grinned seeing she also made him blush. "I was supposed to compliment you! Not the other way around!", he faked a complaint. She let go of his hands and moved closer to him moving his head towards her lap so he would rest on it. He let himself be dragged to this and lay down, letting a few small laughs when her hands would tickle behind his ears and feeling very relaxed when she would stroke his hair. "But it's true and I'm thankful that you stay with this stubborn princess". They both laughed. It was true Brea could be very stubborn but to him it was no issue because her flaws were nothing compared to all the good things she had and if anything made her more Brea. 

"Brea I have a present for you...um is um in the basket", he said, his voice changing from relaxed to a bit anxious which made Brea wondered. She stretched herself and grabbed the basket moving it closer to her. Kylan sat back up trying his best to control his shaky breathing. "Aww Kylan their beautiful '', the Vapra girl stuck her hand inside sticking out a flower bouquet. Because of Hara'r being always in such a cold climate not all flowers could survive there, only a few species. So she was always thrilled when Kylan brought her new ones. 

She then noticed something that seemed to be in the middle of the bouquet. "Oh I think something accidentally got stuck in the middle", Kylan grabbed the flowers and said he would take it out carefully for her and acted curious too but of course he already knew what it was. He grabbed the tiny box and handed it over to Brea. "Oh it's a tiny box, I wonder what's inside", he told her she should open and see for herself.

She did so and her eyes started almost immediately glowing. It was a ring, a very beautiful one with a flower that sat gently on top of it. She grabbed it with one hand moving it slowly seeing it's tiny sparkles as a beautiful melody came out of nowhere almost as if by grabbing the ring she had activated some sort of magic. She looked to her left to see Kylan playing his firca which got her lost in the moment as he played for her. Once he was done she clapped careful with the ring and then said, "Kylan that was beautiful! Is that song new?...also this ring...is so beautiful too. Is it for me?!" 

Kylan laughed and nodded grabbing the ring himself. "Yes it is but this is no ordinary ring and no ordinary present. My song, you recognized that I never played it before, well you're right. It's new, I've been working on it these last week's and I named it: promise of happiness. A promise I myself hope to fulfill with you. I really love you Brea but words are too short to express it so I decided to play instead my heart to you. To sing the wish I have inside of my heart and my wish...my wish of happiness beside you...my wish of us always being together...my wish...Brea will you marry me?", Brea placed her hands over her chest as her eyes grew wide with shock. A small silence came after and that made Kylan nervous but those nerves were soon proven to be without any reason because Brea let out a joyful laugh and jumped over him knocking him down. "YES, YES A MILLION YES! DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK?"her eyes now were running with tears that as she looked down at him sometimes would splash his face here and there but he didn't care. He sometimes couldn't even feel it because of his own tears of joy. Kylan sat up still holding her close.

Brea grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up and gave him a quick kiss then hugging him all while both of them laughed and cried like little childlings.   
(this is the scene that http://wake-me-up-on-sundae.tumblr.com drew for me, go check it out now and continue reading later or reed it all first and then check it out! The drawing is super worth it). 

Calming down a bit he then grabbed her chin and gently placed another kiss, one a bit longer.

*Le time skip*

The podlings awaited most screaming in their podling language as they were starting to get impatient and Hup stood in front screaming back at them to wait a bit more. Then looking back at the distance he saw a couple of very happy looking gelfling's, one of them raising his hand as the signal, like they practiced. Hup let the others know and soon all podlings started dancing and playing their instruments happily. "Omg was there a party today?" A sweet Grottan girl Hup knew very well was heard followed by his Stoonwood partner, "their celebrating a certain engagement". 

Hup slided down the rock he was on top of and went to greet them. He bowed down with his usual spoon and spoke his broken english: "Hup and podlings celebrate. Happy for both!", Deet smiled happily now knowing that Hup was also in all of this and bend down to give her friend a thank you hug. 

"Thank the podlings for me Hup this music is so lovely my heart was already feeling like a party but now I can say I'm really in one", Rian patted her shoulder to get her attention again. "Oh did I say a certain engagement? Sorry I meant two certain engagements", he said pointing at two gelfling's who stood in the middle of the podling crowd. One of them with black hair seemed to whisper something to her light hair counterpart making her spin around. 

"Deet?!"

"Brea!"

Both girls went running towards each other hugging in the middle when they met. The boys walked slowly soon meeting them in the center. Once they separated they grabbed each other's shoulder asking at the same time what the other one was doing there. 

"So Kylan what did Brea say?", asked Rian, casually putting his hands in his pockets. "Oh she said yes what about Deet?", Kylan responded also with a casual tone of voice. "She said yes too"

Brea's and Deet's eyes went big and then they started squealing and jumping up and down together realizing what they meant. "Congratulations!", they said over and over to each other, finally letting go and going to the boys to say congratulations too. Deet over to Kylan and Brea over to Rian who thanked them as a reply. 

"WOO IS A PARTY! CONGRATULATIONS", Gurjin appeared with a banner that said: ~congratulations~, next to Naia who helped him hold it up and Amri who had his face covered with the same glitter as the letters in the poster. "I had to make big sacrifices", was all he said when they asked him about it. Either way everyone was just happy to see each other and for the news that wedding bells were indeed on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH  
> I am super exited one more chapter and this story will be done😲


	6. For Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love can have a large impact. Besides the love story that has been unfolding by itself I wanted to explore what Deet,Rian,Brea and Kylan faced in Thra with their relationships and how would the world around them react to their engagements. I hope I was able to show what the characters feel in a way that you reeder can understand and feel it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this story but this is actually just the first part in a collection of two. Here I presented to readers the story behind the proposals to give a foreground to my next story which will present the actual wedding itself. I will publish the second and last story that follows this one in two days so if that sounds like something that grabs your attention be sure to check it out!  
> Anyways writing this story was a real treat and a journey of learning along the way. It is my first story here in Ao3 so it will always have a special spot in my heart.

Somehow the word spread like dust in the wind of the engagement and soon it was the hot topic for all gelflings(and podlings) when they weren't talking about plans to beat the Skeksis. Seeing how this kinda helped most of the population distract their minds a bit, our four protagonists decided to share their special day with everyone by inviting them all to the after party. Still the ceremony that would be held in the beginning would be more private and just for close family and friends but afterwards they planned to have the after party outside for everyone who wanted to join in. Oh and also from weddings it was switched to a wedding, a double wedding. The four of them discussed this and decided it was best since having two separate weddings would be a lot of work and also they were all close and liked the idea of sharing their special day with one another. Having that planned they set a date which was a few months away to give them time and started off planning the decorations and essentials. Which was always fun because of their friends who would make sure they weren't overworking themselves and reminded them that they had time, otherwise they would have probably overdone it and then freaked out over how much stuff they got. 

It was exactly one of those days, Deet had finished helping out healing here and there and finished her job early for that day. She decided to go to an interior home decor shop to get inspiration. She didn't plan to buy anything first because she was alone and she always wanted to be extra sure that the others would also like what she selected and second because she left her bag at home. As she walked down the isles she made a quick stop to smell some candles because it was tradition for her, she loved smelling them. On the other side were two female vapra gelflings that at the moment didn't catch Deet's attention. Until some whispering came over to her ears. 

"Look that's the Grottan girl from that doble wedding thing"

Deet didn't mind, it was again a very popular topic at the moment and it's not like the girls were saying anything bad. "A Grottan and a Stonewood. What has society come too?",nevermind. After the truth of the Skeksis was revealed and after the first fight were all gelfling united a lot of them changed their way of thinking and kept an open mind to being accepting of other clans. Still a few maintained their beliefs that the only similar thing besides being the same species between them and other clans was the wish of overthrowing the Skeksis. Other than that they kept their distance and old beliefs. So to Deet who was of course a Grottan it was not new to hear such comments. In fact she was lucky that this time they were whispering, some other times they would tell her in the face. Our green skinned hero though; always gave kind words back. Like that first time she came to Stone in the wood with Hup, people would shut the doors at her but she didn't lose her kindness. It was not worth it. 

"I feel bad for her partner. He's a Stonewood soldier with a high rank in the army. Such a high place assures him a bright future but if he marries a Grottan that could be damaged. Think of how his status could go lower". Her friend nodded and crossed her arms. "Not to mention: think about the future kids. Even if he is a high rank soldier do you really think that half Grottan and half Stoonwood childlings will even have a chance? They will become impure", the other one shook her head as if she was feeling the shame herself. 

When it came to hurtful words about her, Deet persisted but when people would say bad things about the ones she cared about because of her she would feel very bad. She couldn't help but feel as if the color in her face flushed and her ears dropped a bit. Was she really going to cause that much damage to Rian? She never thought about it like that. Would they're future childlings really have such a hard time? Only because of her Grottan genetics? Her mind stopped pondering when she noticed another vapra girl who walked from behind her over to the other two. 

"Did you know you two are whispering super loud? Like why would you say such hurtful things about someone you don't even know? Their relationship is something very private and you shouldn't go around saying who you think should be with who. You should feel ashamed of yourselves! This girl right behind me is one of the first gelflings that alerted everyone about the Skeksis. Is this your way of showing gratitude? If you don't like what I'm saying you can just go back from the hollow hole you and your minds both came from", Deet's eyes grew wide of surprise as this stranger defended her. 

"Well I'll be!", the other two huffed and stormed away. Leaving Deet and that other vapra girl alone. She turned around and asked Deet if she was ok. Deet nodded and thanked her for her words. "No problem, and if anything I think you two make a cute pair", was all the other one responded before tapping her shoulder and leaving the place herself. 

At that moment Deet realized how the world around her was changing so fast. Hopefully and for the better, one day future generations of gelflings clans can all be together, regarding their genetics. 

She went home and told her parents (who were back) about what happened to her. They said that just the fact that a vapra girl defended her was enough evidence that there was indeed a chance for that change in future. She hummed as a response changing the subject but really never forgetting about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~Le time skip~~~~~~~~~~~

Brea had finished the last invitation card and went over to a paladin asking her if she could bring a certain someone over to her chambers. She wanted to give this invitation personally instead of sending it off in the mail. The paladin bowed and went off to complete her orders. The princess turned around and sat over the corner of her bed waiting. The card in her hands.

Moments later a knock was heard on the door. "Come in", she said, allowing the paladin from earlier and a girl besides her to come inside. The paladin bowed one more time before leaving both of them alone. "You called your majesty?", Brea laughed and gave her a confusing look. "What's with that serious tone? Last time I saw you, you were practically a sun ray bursting with energy and jumping around", the girl looked up to meet Brea's eyes. "You remember me?", Brea got up.

"Of course your name is Juni if I'm correct. We met in the Order of Lesser service", Juni smiled kinda surprised she remembered but also kinda embarrassed. "Er- sorry I said I thought your hair would be shinier back then, I honestly think it's beautiful I must have had something in my eye that day", Brea laughed and told her not to worry about it. 

"Still besides that experience I also called you here because yesterday I was eating lunch with a dear friend of mine. She told me a story of something that had happened to her at an interior home decor store. The girl she described that helped her reminded me of a certain someone", Juni remembered. "You must be talking about your friend the Grottan, Deet was her name? Yes I remember but it was nothing really. There are many others like me standing up to defend what's right. So again I don't understand why you called me out of everyone", Brea went closer.

"The words you said spoke to me, besides doing what's right I'm sure you helped because the way Deet was being mistreated for her love must have hit deep home. I remember that you told me that you were sent to the Order of Lesser service because you fell in love with a Sprinton. How is that going?", Juni couldn't help but let out a sight. "Sadly my parents are part of the small portion of gelfling who still think that some clans go above others. They haven't let me see him for weeks now, and when I try to escape it ends up with failures. At this point they know my every movement"

"You must miss him", said Brea thinking herself of how sad she would be if she were to be separated from Kylan. "Then I'm glad I'm able to help at some extent", Juni looked confused as Brea walked over to a door and opening it revealed a young male Spriton. "It's you!", Juni ran to him as he gave her a big hug in return. Brea backed off leaving them some space to talk and catch up again. When Juni asked him how he got there he said: "It was all thanks to the princess", both of them now looking back at Brea. 

"Before any of you say anything. I wanted to invite you to my wedding ceremony. Your story really moves me. Don't worry if your parents ask Juni just show them the invitation. Plus they don't know he's coming too so you'll get to see each other there with no problems. I'm sorry that's all I can do for now but I hope it's something", Juny hopped happily and started saying a bunch of things very quickly like the first time she met Brea. "Sweetie slow down your gonna make the princess dizzy"

"Oh sorry I got excited", she shrugged, making everyone in the room chuckle. Brea went over and gave each of them a card. "Don't let anyone take away the beautiful thing you two have", was all she said then calling her paladin in to escort both of them out. "Thank you so much!", were the last words shared by the happy couple as they then left the room. 

Naia took off her paladin helmet. "Man I don't know how your paladins wear this all day. It gets so hot in here", both girls gave each other a fist bump. "Thanks for finding them for me, it was a personal important thing I had to do to have my heart at ease", Naia nodded. "Now I'll go take them home once I'm back you better tell me what you've all planned out until now", Brea smiled and promised she would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
